


Cute :)

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [28]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer!, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo’s mom shows Baekhyun family photo albums and Baekhyun gushes over how cute Kyungsoo is
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	Cute :)

**Author's Note:**

> Look up Kyungsoo in an elephant onesie and thank me later

This. This was the cutest gosh darn thing Baekhyun had ever seen in his entire life, without exaggeration. Little baby Kyungsoo in an elephant onesie, pouting, big Soo eyes and chubby Soo cheeks. No doubt Kyungsoo had always had people calling him cute, which explained his now immediate disgust at the word. But really, what else could you say?

“Oh my god. He’s so cute!!!” Kyungsoo’s mother laughed at Baekhyun’s fanboying, lifting up another album from the coffee table to flip through. 

“Look at this one.” She handed him another album filled with baby pictures and Baekhyun almost melted. 

“Mrs. Doh. Thank you for giving birth to this miracle.”

Kyungsoo’s mother guided Baekhyun through the albums, explaining the stories behind each of the photos. In one of them, Kyungsoo had been forced to model in a Christmas sweater, and had been going through a tantrum before they’d finally calmed him down enough to take the picture. In another, it was his second week of school and he’d forgotten his shoes, and his parents had found it hilarious and took a photo of him walking back to the car in embarrassment. Each picture held its own story, and Baekhyun was loving every single one.

“He didn’t like posing,” Kyungsoo’s mother said, shaking her head fondly. “I kept telling him: he should be more like you. Taking lots of pictures. I’m glad he has you so at least you can take photos for us.”

“He’s the best model.”

“When you two go overseas, make sure you take a lot of pictures, okay? My husband and I keep talking about how the walls are so empty.”

“We will,” Baekhyun promised. “We’ll take a bunch.”

Kyungsoo’s mother turned the page to show him middle school Kyungsoo. Just then, Kyungsoo walked into the living room (suitcase in tow) and, seeing the album laid out on Baekhyun’s lap, promptly walked out. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s mother shared a grin before Baekhyun called, “Babe, come here!”

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo made his way over and Baekhyun moved the album off his lap, grinning cheekily until Kyungsoo resignedly sat down. After he’d gotten comfortable, Baekhyun handed him the album and propped his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, looking as he turned the pages.

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun snorted. “Is that a bowl cut?”

“Shut up.”

“You looked like such a nerd.”

“Good thing I never studied.” At that, Kyungsoo’s mother made a show of gasping in horror and Kyungsoo laughed, prompting Baekhyun to peck him on the cheek. 

They spent another thirty minutes on just watching Kyungsoo grow up, and Baekhyun could feel a sense of fondness when he saw that the most recent album had more and more of them in it, just Kyungsoo and Baekhyun things. A candid photo of Kyungsoo during one of their lunch dates together. A picture of the two of them on the living room couch, watching a movie on Kyungsoo’s TV. A picture of one of the puzzles they did together on a snowy day. And finally...

Baekhyun felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “When did you take that?”

Kyungsoo followed his finger to the photo of Baekhyun sleeping in Kyungsoo’s lap, taken from Kyungsoo’s perspective. He grinned. “Why? You don’t like it?”

“You took it when I was defenseless!”

“Good thing you’re photogenic.”

Baekhyun spluttered and Kyungsoo and his mother laughed.

“You two are so cute,” his mother said, shaking her head. 

“Baekhyun’s cute. I’m not cute.”

“Untrue.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You’re my boyfriend. You _have_ to say I’m cute.”

“Isn’t it great that I mean it, too?”

Kyungsoo smacked him, wriggling out of his lap as Baekhyun laughed. “Come on,” Kyungsoo said. He turned around and held out his hand. “We have to get going or we’ll be late for our flight.”

“God, I can’t believe we’re going abroad!”

“Believe it.” Kyungsoo smiled and kissed him once on the lips, still grasping his hand. “This is going to be the best summer ever.”

Baekhyun beamed. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a mission to finish all the Baeksoo just lying around in my phone istg I’ve had this for like a whole year now. Which means there will be a lot of super short fluffs again whoops. 
> 
> Except I kinda wanna write more on this one like maybe lil drabbles of them abroad so double whoops
> 
> Triple whoops I also wanna extend on some of my other already-written works. I’ve been rereading and wow there are a lot that kind of demand sequels. Or more drabbles. WOW there’s a bunch of Baeksoo I have to do. 
> 
> So ya expect a lot of short drabbles probably or second chapters of some of my fluffs idkkkk


End file.
